Quickies
by closetdensishipper
Summary: A gathering place for a hopefully growing collection of drabbles and prompt responses, mostly from tumblr. All M-rated, all Densi.
1. How Long Has It Been

**_Prompt: How Long Has It Been?_**

"How long has it been?" Kensi can barely make out the muffled words. His mouth is latched onto her neck, suckling and nipping, creating delicious friction with his scruff.

"Um…," she's not entirely sure what he's talking about. She's also lost in haze of lust and desire, her naked back snugly pressed up against the cool wall and her bare long legs wrapped tightly around his waist. She honestly probably couldn't count to ten right now if asked.

His demanding lips travel down the column of her neck. Open-mouthed kisses leave a wet, fiery track in their wake as he glides his mouth over her collarbone. Kensi threads her fingers through his soft waves, yanking a bit too roughly when he suddenly grasps her ass, lifting her up a bit higher and tilts her hips into his.

A long, needy moan escapes her lips as Deeks smoothly thrusts into her, filling her completely in one stroke. Between heavy pants for breath, he tries again. "How long has it been… since I last fucked you."

She starts to chuckle, but it's quickly swallowed but a surprised gasp as his insatiable mouth finds her taut nipple, sucking at it greedily. Her head falls back against the wall and she lets go of his hair to grasp tightly to his shoulders.

If he expects her to actually answer the question, he's going to have to stop the now steady, deep continuous thrusts that have her rocking back into him over and over. But if he stops, she thinks she'll actually scream in frustration, instead of exhilaration, as the tension in her belly coils ever tighter.

She whimpers as the heat of his mouth leaves her breast, his head coming to nestle into the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He's half kissing her blazing hot skin, half struggling for air as he speeds up the pace.

Kensi clings even tighter to his shoulders, grips his hips with her thighs even stronger. He presses her against the wall more firmly, making sure she's stable, then smoothly moves his hand between her thighs.

She writhes against his fingers uncontrollably, grinding down on his hips as he thrusts up to meet her. They're both gasping for breath, hearts thundering furiously as they careen toward the brink.

Her eyes flutter shut and she begins to tremble as a wave of pleasure crashes over her. She gasps again as Deeks thrusts deeply into her one last time, sending them both over the edge. He groans, and then whispers her name into her ear as he slows and then eventually fully stops his movements.

Spinning them around so his back is to the wall, Deeks slowly slumps down. She's cradled in his arms, legs still wrapped around him and they're still intimately attached. She threads her fingers thru his hair once again, this time with gentle but shaky fingers.

After catching her breath, she asks, "You really want me to answer your question?" He give her a lazy smile that sends an unexpected jolt of heat through her body. He just shrugs, as if he doesn't have the energy to do much else, which is quite possibly true after that performance.

She grins, "It's only been twelve hours, Deeks. Don't you remember how you woke me up this morning?"

"Oh, I remember alright," he drawls back. Tracing her lower lip with his thumb, he fixes her with a gaze that would make her weak in the knees, if she happened to be standing. "I just can't seem to get enough of you. Is that such a bad thing?"

And as he latches on to her neck once more and she feels him come to life again inside her, she thinks she could definitely get used to this.


	2. Zorro and His Sword

_A completely AU episode tag to 4.02 (The Recruit). Kensi just can't take the tension any longer and there's no time like the present, especially when you're stuck on an airplane for hours. Adult content ahead; you've been warned. ;) _

* * *

><p>"What are you…" his voice rises as Kensi grabs the front of his t-shirt and yanks him into the very tiny on-board bathroom.<p>

"Just get in here, Deeks."

He stumbles a bit and crashes into her, grabbing on to her hips to steady both of them. As he regains his balance, he finds himself very up close and personal with a version of Kensi Blye he's not quite sure he's met before. She's definitely flustered, but there's something else smoldering in the background. And he's pretty sure he's completely lost his mind because she actually looks... aroused.

* * *

><p>She can't quite determine what finally pushed her over the edge; maybe it was his protective (and caring) instincts that caused him to send a rescue helicopter to her yoga retreat, maybe it was his deep golden tan and gorgeous golden locks that she hadn't seen in awhile, maybe it was the innuendo-laden banter about his 'sword' touching her. Whatever it was, Kensi had somehow come to the conclusion that having sex with her partner, just once, was actually a good idea. Well, maybe not a good idea, more like a necessity.<p>

And of course as soon as she made the decision to do something about this _situation,_ she spotted him casually leaning against the opposite wall as she exited the bathroom. She hadn't planned on acting on this decision so quickly, but she figures this must be a sign or something. He looks good enough to eat, with his hair even more tousled than normal and a slightly sleepy look on his face. He'd actually look quite adorable if she didn't want to jump him so badly.

"No time like the present, right?" She mutters to herself under under her breath as she reaches out to grab his t-shirt.

* * *

><p>The bathroom door clicking shut seems to echo through the tiny space and Kensi quickly reaches around Deeks to snap the lock in place. His hands are still on her hips, his fingers stretching around to the small of back. They're basically pressed up against each other and Kensi can't resist taking a deep breath. God he smells good, even after being stuck on an airplane for a few hours.<p>

Looking up at him, she almost laughs out loud because he's looking at her with wide-eyes and a carefully guarded expression on his face, like he suspects he's being set up. And she supposes she can't blame him; they've shared a constant back and forth game of teasing and flirting, but lately it's become more intense, more sexually charged. And it wouldn't be beneath either of them to pull this kind of tease.

Except she's not teasing; not this time.

"Do you need to pee?"

"Huh?" His eyes blink in rapid succession. He's still trying to catch up with what's happening here.

"Were you standing out there because you need to pee? Because if you do, you're going to have to get over the whole shy bladder thing. I'm not going back out there and drawing more attention to… this…" she's waving her hand in the air between and around them as if that will clear things up for him.

"Hate to break it to you, princess, but you weren't so subtle in dragging me in here. I'm pretty sure the passengers in the back rows know something's up."

She's watching him closely, waiting for things to click into place. And then she can almost see the imaginary lightbulb over his head turn on, like in some cartoon. She can't help but snort.

"Are you suggesting… what I think you're suggesting…?" He can barely get the words out, afraid to even come close to admitting he's having these thoughts, just in case she reacts violently.

Kensi rolls her eyes. He really can't be that dense, can he?

Time to clear things up a bit.

She presses herself up more tightly against him, relishing in the sharp thrill that runs down her spine as her hardened nipples graze against the fabric of their shirts. Leaning in close to his ear, she seductively murmurs, "Yes Deeks, I'm asking you to join the Mile High club with me."

Sucking in a quick breath he responds, "I thought you said, and I quote, "You ain't never touching me with your sword, Zorro."

Growling with exasperation, Kensi glares up at him. "Deeks! This is a one-time offer. Use it or lose it. Am I making myself clear?"

"Ok, yeah no I'm totally down with what you're suggesting. I'm good, really good, it's just you know there's not a lot of space in here and I just don't know…" he's babbling because she has really and truly caught him off guard. And for all his fantasies involving Kensi Blye, and there are many, this is definitely not how he envisioned having sex with his gorgeous kick-ass partner for the first time.

But quite honestly, he's losing the ability to think clearly as blood is quickly leaving his brain and rushing south and why is he over-thinking this in the first place? Kensi is obviously in control of this whole encounter; all he has to do is follow her lead.

And lead she does.

Placing her palms on his toned chest, she glides her hands up and around his neck, stopping when her fingers tangle in the soft waves at the nape of his neck. She watches with satisfaction as his eyes darken, taking on an intensity she hasn't seen before. Yes, he's taken every opportunity in the past to ogle her and shamelessly stare, but he always managed to keep his gaze respectful.

But this look, this intensity is raw, unguarded and full of desire. And wow, it's been a long time since she's been this turned on. A whimper escapes her lips as Deeks grips her hips a bit tighter while lowering his mouth to her ear, "So how exactly do you want to do this?"

They probably don't have a lot of time and she definitely does not want to get caught. Never mind that she just wants to shut up the voice in her head telling her this is not her brightest idea. She made the move; she's not backing down now.

Leaning back slightly, Kensi gives him a wicked grin, "Well, how about we make sure you're as excited as that camel in your vacation pictures you kept trying to show me." Kensi's fingers quickly travel down his chest to his belt, hastily unbuckling it. Grasping at the button of his jeans, she practically wrenches it open.

"Wow… this is happening." Looking up at him, Kensi finds that infuriating smirk on his face, like he knew they'd eventually find themselves here. Well, maybe not here in a tiny airplane bathroom, but here as in Kensi trying desperately to get in his pants.

She could stop right here, confirming his earlier hesitation that this is in fact a set-up and a naughty tease and leave him horny and hard. But that would do nothing to scratch her itch and then she'd be liable to try something this ridiculous again.

"Yes Deeks, this is happening. But we're never speaking of this again. Ever." Taking a hold of the zipper she starts to slowly drag it down, asking, "We clear on that? 'Cause if we're not, we can stop this right now."

"Yep, crystal clear. We're good to go."

Kensi doesn't respond, she just finishes dragging down the zipper, spreading his jeans open. Her fingers trail down the front of his boxers, tracing the outline of his growing erection. Slipping her hand inside the material, she wraps her fingers around him, quietly humming in appreciation. He's clearly already aroused, but a little help never hurts.

Her fingers glide down his length, keeping her touch tender at first. Glancing up briefly, she catches his blue eyes intensely watching her, and the thrill of satisfaction courses through her again. Grasping him fully, she pulls him free and continues to stroke him, gradually increasing the pressure and speed of her hand.

Deeks' breath quickens and his eyes close against his will. He wants to stare at this image, sear this moment into his memory because as much as he'd like it, he's not sure this will ever repeat itself again.

But this is all happening too quickly and if he doesn't stop her right now, this will all be over before it begins. And that is definitely not going to be the lasting impression Kensi Blye has of Marty Deeks' sexual talents. Kensi may believe this is a one-time thing, but he has every intention for this encounter to leave her begging for more, eventually.

Groaning with both pleasure and frustration, Deeks regretfully pulls her hands away from his now fully hard and swollen cock. And he almost laughs when he sees the pout forming on Kensi's lips. She looks up at him in confusion and frustration, desire and hunger radiating from her fiery eyes.

"Kensi, you didn't drag me in here to get me off. Tell me what you want."

His voice is husky and heavy with lust and his breath is hot against her ''s wet and tingly and aching to feel his hands on her and his dick inside her. But she can't continue to look into his eyes any longer; the intensity is too much and she knows she'll end up feeling emotions she shouldn't.

So she grips his hips and spins them, then turns herself around so she's facing the door. Grabbing his hands, she brings them around to her belly, resting them at the top band of her yoga pants. Taking a deep breath, she replies in a steady voice**,** "I want you to touch me, tease me and make me come as you fuck me, Deeks. _That_ is what I want."

She wiggles her ass against him and he groans in her ear, "_That_, I can definitely do, princess." He nuzzles behind her ear and plants soft kisses down her neck. She leans into him and starts to get lost in the seduction.

But she forces herself to snap out of it because this is what she absolutely has to avoid; she can't romanticize this encounter. This is taking advantage of an opportunity to get this whole ridiculous need to have sex with her partner out of her system. It's fucking, not intimacy; keep it simple.

She pushes her ass into him again and bends slightly forward in attempt to put some distance between her neck and his lips. Taking control, she grabs his hands, dragging them to where she needs them to be, trusting he'll figure out the rest. She spreads her palms against the door to brace herself, shivering with anticipation.

Deeks doesn't try to pull her back into him; he picked up on her signals and he's still willing to follow her lead, let her be in control. Though he is slightly amused (or maybe more offended) that she felt the need to place his hands on her body, one cupping one of her amazing breasts and the other nestled in her pants where he can already feel her wet heat. Does she think he needs an instruction manual or a diagram? He's sure of one thing now, he's going to prove to her he can give her exactly what she wants, even if it slowly kills him.

Palming the fullness of the very breasts that have been the star of so many of his fantasies, he begins to gently knead and massage with his fingers, carefully and deliberately coaxing her nipple to a stiff peak. Pulling down the cup of her bra, he teases her, barely brushing his thumb over the hard nub at first. But when Kensi's muffled, needy moan reaches him, he gives her what she wants, pinching and rolling her nipple, watching her back arch in response.

As Kensi moves, Deeks' other fingers lightly brush against the soaking wet material of her panties. The slightest touch elicits groans from both of them and Deeks eagerly starts stroking her through the material. But her whimpers have him impatiently pushing the cotton fabric aside. She's so wet, one finger easily slides between her folds; he teases her entrance, barely pushing the tip of his finger inside her heat.

She's so damn responsive, writhing wildly under his touch. He hears her breath catch as he slowly draws his finger up. Her whole body shudders when he finally softly brushes a finger over her bundle of nerves. Stroking in circles, he gently but steadily increases the intensity until he's confident he has her on the edge of orgasm.

Kensi's eyes are shut tight, her teeth bite into her lower lip in an attempt to keep from crying out. She's panting, gasping for air; she's only aware of the electricity flowing through her body, the heat building, the tension rising. She can hear Deeks' breathing becoming more ragged as he clearly fights for control. She grinds her ass against him harder, making him moan her name. She's so close but she's desperate to feel the silky skin of his cock teasing her wet folds. She wants to come but needs him inside her. These pants have got to go, now.

She manages to steady herself and desperately pulls at the material. Deeks moves to help her, but she violently shakes her head. "Don't you dare stop. I've got this." She struggles for a moment and just as the material falls away, a sharp knock on the bathroom door startles her so badly, she almost shrieks.

They both freeze, trying to bring their breathing under control. The knock sounds again and Kensi doesn't even have to fake a gagging sound as she's completely overwhelmed by the crashing wave of the emotional high she's been riding. Leaning over the sink, she attempts to splash water on her face with shaky hands.

Deeks attempts to compose himself, too; fastening his jeans, he runs his hand thru his hair. Unlocking the door and cracking it open, he greets the person on the other side, explaining that his girlfriend is air-sick and he's comforting her, taking care of her.

She would have snorted at that little innuendo if she didn't feel so emotionally and physically crippled. She figures she probably looks the part of an air-sick passenger; flushed cheeks, mussed hair, dazed expression.

What the fuck just happened.

As Deeks closes the door once again, he attempts to reach out to her. But Kensi just bats his hand away.

"Remember our deal, Deeks. We never talk about this again. One time thing." Her voice is still a bit shaky, but she's determined to move past this disaster as soon as possible.

"Yeah, I remember. I got it. I just... " He's not sure what, if anything, he can even say in this moment. So he does what Marty Deeks does best.

"Just, if you ever feel the need to touch my sword again, princess, you know where to find it."

Kensi's head snaps up and she's ready to throw a mean punch to his shoulder, but she catches the teasing grin on his face and she knows he's just trying to get her to smile.

Offering her expected reaction, she rolls her eyes, shakes her head and smiles back at him.

"In your dreams, Zorro. In your dreams." But she's pretty sure this mile high almost-encounter will be visiting her dreams for a long time to come.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So that wasn't quite a drabble; it got a bit out of hand. I do have an idea for a follow up to this, but it could take me some time. Also, thank you to everyone for the favorites and follows! I'll try my best to update when I can. :)_


End file.
